The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grapevine, botanically known as Vitis sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G1-6819’.
‘G1-6819’ was bred by cross pollination. The female parent was ‘Bellevue’ and the pollen parent was ‘Centennial Seedless’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,784). It has been asexually reproduced by tissue culture in South Africa. Observations made on ‘G1-6819’ since September 2003 have shown that the unique features of this new Grapevine are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.